All My Little Stars
by EllyB19
Summary: What if Katniss was the one to kill Clove at the feast? A One-Shot with a peek into Clove's life, and a very interesting conversation with the other tributes.


Katniss and Clove: POV

After I was done camouflaging the opening to our cave, I trek silently towards the feast that awaited me. I knew that Foxface would make an appearance, Thresh might show up, and Cato would probably send Clove to retrieve their backpack. As I made my way up a steep hill that I had previously fell of completely, I tried to think of a plan. When I came up with nothing, I was shocked; usually, even if it was stupid, I would have at least thought of _*something_.

When I arrived, everything had already been set up. There were four backpacks which ranged in color and size, with our pack being the smallest. If only I had the guts to run out there first… but I certainly didn't want to risk a knife to the head after Cato's comment about me.

"_When I find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes._" His previous words racked around in my head as I tried taking a little hiding spot behind a shabby tree.

I knew they were all out there. Waiting for something to happen. It was just the choice of someone brave to be the first one out there.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of red. At first I thought it was Clove's jacket, but it was Foxface, darting out of the Cornucopia's mouth. She grabbed her bag without a sound, and she was off just like that, back into the some-what safety of the forest.

Damn her! I should have thought of that! I'm sure she had been hiding there all day, just waiting for an opportunity like that.

I swore colorfully under my breath and continued to figure out a plan. I guess my best bet was to go next—after all, I couldn't just leave Peeta like that, could I?

The answer was no. So, I gathered what minimal amount of courage that was buried underneath all my other emotions and sprinted toward the table.

So far so good. While I couldn't think of much other than to put on foot in front of the other, I did have enough sense to know not to go straight back to the cave. I decided to go through the Cornucopia and take a roundabout way back, just to shake anyone of my trail.

Just as I slung the pack over both my shoulders and turned the corner out of the back of the great horn, a knife went whizzing right past my face. Unable to help myself, I screeched before I ran. Before I even made it two steps, a body was charging right at me. Clove. Right, she was the master with knifes. My best bet was to short-range an arrow at her, but by the time I had made that decision, she was already too close. I thought back to all my training back in the Capitol, and suddenly the sick idea came to me. I took out a single arrow from my quiver.

When Clove made hard contact with my shoulders, I shoved the deathly steal into her body and she let out a horrible scream. She immediately lost her footing and dropped into my arms. I flipped over her almost limp body and dragged her to the side of the Cornucopia. I leaned my aching back against the hot metal and propped Clove up my stomach. She was whimpering quietly but did not object while I did anything.

I leaned over and careful not to scare her, I whispered in her ear, "This is going to probably hurt, okay?" I place a shaky hand on the arrow, and she nodded. She suddenly grabbed my free hand and gripped in tightly. I gingerly started to remove the bloody arrow from her and she winched into me. When it was done and out, she sighed and let herself and all of her weight lay against me.

She knew she was going to die, and even despite the fact that I killed her, she still took comfort in me. I stroked her beautiful black hair, and eventually took it out of its knotted buns and started braiding an intricate pattern my mother used to do.

"You know, you remind me of my sister," she said. Her voice was weak, but I could hear her well enough.

"Really? What was she like?" I'm trying to comfort her in any way I can. Maybe instead of music, Clove just liked to talk.

She let out a giggle. "She was fun. Always keeping me on my toes maybe, but she was a typical older sister. I'm sure she would have volunteered for me, but she just turned 19." Her tone was light, but there were true emotions behind her words. "That's why I liked you, Katniss." I was shocked, but I didn't say anything. "When you volunteered for your sister, it was amazing. I wanted you to become a Career with us, but Cato said no. Especially after your training score; he was totally jealous of you." We laughed, and I could tell our conversation was quickly coming to a close.

"Did you know Cato before?"

She shook her head. "No, not well, but I always had an eye on him. Not only was he the cutest boy in school, he was also sweet. My sister knew him though. That's how I met him. When he volunteered for the Games, I was upset. I guess you could say I had a bit of a crush on the big lug." Her nickname for him almost brought me to tears.

"You know, I think he loved you too. Peeta mentioned something to me that Cato had told him. He said that you looked beautiful in you interview dress." Of course, he had said nothing of the sort, but what little piece of mind I could give her was what I was determined to do.

"Really?" she crocked. The hopefulness in her tiny voice shattered my heart.

"Yes. How old are you Clove?"

"Fourteen."

"Too young…" I whispered into her hair. She nodded in agreement, and we sat in silence.

After a moment, she said, "Katniss, I'm so sorry. For everything."

And I believed her. This poor thing had been just another victim in the Capitol's cruel game, and I didn't blame her. "It's okay Clove. It's all okay."

Her eyelids were fluttering close. I knew I should say more, but she quickly said, "After all I've done, will you do something for me?" I nodded and she continued. "If you get the chance, tell Cato everything I said. Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I'll be waiting for him in the stars."

While I didn't know the significance exactly, I knew what she was saying. She wanted to be with Cato, and she believed in and 'afterlife'. "Of course," I said with as much love and enthusiasm as I could.

"Katniss?" her voice was fading by the second; these would be her last words for sure, "Katniss, please, _please_ make sure you and Peeta win. He loves you, you know. You both _have _to win."

My tears were coming now, and I held her pale face in my dirty hands. "Of course Clove." I kissed her on the forehead as she drifted to her peacefully death. I zipped up her jacket to cover the bloody wound and tucked her braid behind her ear so it spilled over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Clove." I whispered to no one. She was gone, and it was because of me.

No, it was not me. It was the Capitol. Twenty Two kids were going to die, and Peeta and I would not be one of them. We would do it for Clove. For Rue, for Prim, and for the kids who lost their lives in these Games and in the past. Clove would get to live peacefully with Cato in the stars and away from all this… this _agony_.

As I collected my things to return to the cave, I spotted both Jackie and Thresh. They both had their packs, and by the way they looked at me I could tell that they had seen everything. I looked back at Clove on last time, and try to block the tears out. I walk slowly to the pair and we all meet up in a loose circle.

"Why did you do that?" asked Thresh. Both of their faces held curiosity.

"She was only fourteen, Thresh. She was just as scared and confused as we all were and are. She just needed some comfort in her finally moments. She needed someone who understood that she was sorry, and I guess I was that person." I smiled sadly and yet again blinked away tears that threatened to fall.

Foxface kept silent, but she reached out and squeezed my hand. Thresh kept nodding his head with a sad smile on his face, and I knew that they got it. They knew that none of this was our personal fault. None of this was our choice. The odds were just simply not in our favor.

"That was kind of you, Twelve," said Thresh. Again, Foxface said nothing, but she nodded fiercely, obviously trying to get the point across that she was in true agreement with him.

Foxface dropped my hand. With a quick smile at both of us, she darted away and into the trees. We both stared after her and laughed weakly. Finally, Clove's cannon went off. They obviously had not wanted to miss any of our conversation.

"You better go," said Thresh, nodding his head in the direction of the cave. "I hear Cato is a bit jealous of you. Go back to the cave; it's your best bet and healing Peeta."

I was shocked. "How did you…?"

"I'm an observer," he said. "By the way, I wanted to tell you that Rue thought highly of you." His eyes glazed over for a second, probably remembering a moment between the two of them.

"I know. She was a sweet girl."

We both sighed, and we knew it was time to go. "Bye, Fire Girl."

"Good luck Thresh. Hopefully I won't see you around. No offense or anything."

We laughed and then he was off. And I was alone.

_You still have Peeta_, I thought. He would probably be awake by now, and he would be freaking out.

Just as I reached safety under the shelter of the trees, Cato arrived at the scene.

"Clove? Clove! CLOVE!" he screamed as he saw her body. "Oh no Clove, oh no…"

I knew I should run. I knew I should put as much space between him and me, but I couldn't let Clove's last wish go to waste. "Hey Cato!" I yelled out, walking out from under the brush.

"You did this!" he yelled, pointing both at the bloody arrow and at her limp body. For the first time in the Games, he didn't have any weapons on him. I took two or three more steps toward him.

"Cato, she told me to tell you something. When she died in my arms, she mentioned you."

This stopped him up short. His wild eyes locked on mine, and his were filled with tears. And then it hit me: _He truly did love her too._

"You… you did what?"

"I talked with her until she died. And she mentioned you."

He took a few steps forward and now we were only about five feet away. "What… what did she say about me?" Despite his size, his voice sounded like a fourteen year old boy. A fourteen year old boy who was in love.

"She said that you were always the cutest boy in school but that you also very sweet. She said that she had always had her eye on you, and that when you volunteered she was really upset. When they had the rule change, she was so excited that there was a chance she got to keep her 'big lug', as she nick-named you. Most of all, she told me to tell you she loved you. She said that she'll be waiting for you in the stars." By the time I was finished, my tears had finally spilled over. He dropped to his knees, and I knew it was my time to go.

I wasn't going to kill him. Maybe, when the time came I would for Clove, but in this weak and vulnerable state it seemed wrong. I mentally laughed at the horrible irony.

I saw his sluggishly get to his feet and move over to Clove's body. He reached around her neck and unhooked a necklace that was her Token from her District. It was gold, and shinning in the sun, I could see what the pendant on it was: a bright, golden star.

"Goodbye Cato," I said quietly.

"Goodbye Katniss." He didn't take his eyes off of Clove. I was glad.

During the recap, it is still painfully hard to see the whole exchange we all had. Peeta looks confused when they show this, but he knows what my true intentions were. When the scene moves on, it's as if I don't want to. I don't want to forget.

I look past the Capitol audience and out into the stars. I look out into the deep night sky and think of my fellow tributes. I'm sure that Clove and Cato are up there, looking down at all of this together. I think of all my stars up there. I think of Rue, sweet and young and innocent, who I loved with all my heart. I think of Foxface, who I now know was named Jackie. Even though I didn't know her name, I still would have loved to have gotten to know her and even call her a friend. I think of Thresh, who was an overall sweet guy who was just another piece in their Games. My father is up there too, and he is always with me.

Thanks to Clove, I also have faith in the boy sitting next to me. So when Peeta whispers a soft _I love you_ in my ear, I don't doubt it. And I think I may just love him back.

When we stand up to leave, I don't say goodnight to the crowd. I blow a kiss to my stars, and my heart tightens when I know that no matter what happens down here, there was something bigger than all of us.

"Goodnight," I whisper to them all.

***** Author's Note *****

**Wow, did I just go all religious on you? :P**

**I personally love Clove's character, and thought that maybe this would shed some light on the other character's personalities as well as her and Little Miss Katniss. (:**

**I don't know. This was a test for myself really, because I really wanted to finish something complete in under two hours… so here it is! (:**

***If you like it, R&R, and if you don't, complain and flame me in the comments!* :D**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Ellie 3**


End file.
